<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Betting Pool by ironhoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515113">The Betting Pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi'>ironhoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, And somehow I got a happy ending, Boba gonna play the long game, Chaotic Space Family, Fluff, Gambling, Good Parent Jango Fett, I write sitcoms not stories, JangObi, M/M, Mandalorian Competency Kink, Marriage on purpose, Not everyone is in on the secret, Obi-Wan Kenobi just got himself a bunch of kids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palps bites it, THERE WILL BE TALKS, There will be clones, plot happened on accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ten credits,” Boil randomly said while leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“For what,” Cody asked. He didn’t even bother looking up from his datapad.</p><p>“Ten credits says the General is gonna marry the Prime,” Boil explained patiently, rather like he was talking to a Cadet. Cody blinked, looked up from his datapad, and just sort of froze. Every single one of the vod’e was now looking at him with unbridled glee.</p><p>“I see that ten,” Waxer blurted out. “And say twenty it will be during a battle!” </p><p>Cody wasn’t sure what was happening, but it wasn’t good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1845</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(✿ ♥‿♥) I said...why not one more? WHY NOT ONE MORE CHAOTIC STORY? I am so sorry I keep subjecting you all to the madness that is my mind. </p><p>There is this server, Jangobi Server, and they are dirty enablers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Mhi solus tome, Mhi solus dar’tome.<br/>
Mhi me’dinui an, Mhi ba’juri verde.</b><br/>
<i>We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>☆</b>
  </p>
</div>It was safe to say the first time they got married was a pure accident. No one had warned them, no one had thought to warn them.<p>The mission had gone off rather violently with a total of seventeen casualties. They had rescued the princess and promptly set about arguing in front of the representative while standing in a far too ornate tent. The representative in question didn't know what to do besides sit and watch things unfold. Eyes darting from the Jedi to the bounty hunter as they exchanged words that seemed oddly heated. The amount of civility was shocking when he could practically taste the annoyance in the air. Jedi and bounty hunters were terrifying.</p><p>"I said negotiations, Jango, I didn't say just go in guns blazing," Obi-Wan sounded calm, but he was barely holding his annoyance in check. He had been all ready to talk the princess to freedom and instead he had to pull his lightsaber free thanks to the Mandalorian standing in front of him.</p><p>"The job got done, didn't it," Jango shot back. He saw nothing wrong with how the job was handled. Mercenaries that kidnapped any adiik’e deserved death. </p><p>"Yes, well, this is the one time thinking with your blaster has actually paid off." </p><p>The very space seemed to crackle with emotion.</p><p>Jango snatched a cup of tea off the table and downed the beverage as a means to stop himself from saying something that would get him impaled. The look of horror on Obi-Wan's face had him rolling his eyes. It was just tea. Though Jango had to silently admit, the man had an unhealthy obsession with brewed leaves. He might still get impaled for drinking it so fast.</p><p>"What is wrong with you," the Jedi's voice actually raised an octave. "You don't just down it like the swill you keep on your ship!”</p><p>"Swill? Just because I don't want to drink kriffing flowers doesn't mean my drink taste is swill, Kenobi!"</p><p>The representative raised a hand, trying to catch their attention, but was unfortunately ignored. His pale violet flesh darkened into a near indigo as he wondered just how much trouble was about to unfold in front of him.</p><p>Obi-Wan fixed Jango with a look, picked up a cup of tea, and made a point of taking a small sip. Jango wanted to throttle him. </p><p>"Congratulations," the representative squeaked nervously. Two sets of eyes focused on him and he shrank down in his seat. It appeared all the trouble was unfolding. "On your marriage." </p><p>Obi-Wan choked on his next mouthful of tea while Jango just looked confused. "I beg your pardon," the Jedi finally managed to say once he had cleared his throat.</p><p>The representative had the faint moment of wishing the seat he was in would just spontaneously combust. Someone else could raise the princess, help guide her, he was clearly needed with the ancestors. "The tea ceremony…" His words trailed off as the bounty hunter took a step closer. Ancestors, take him now!</p><p>"Jango," Obi-Wan chided. "Don't intimidate the poor man while I am trying to get answers. That is poor form."</p><p>"Well, ask a kriffing question then," Jango growled before resting a hand on his blaster. There was a promise of pain in that action.</p><p>Violence was threatening to erupt inside the tent and the representative had the unhelpful thought that the damage to the silk walls would be astronomical. The expense… "I mean," the representative tried again. His voice only quivered a faint bit despite how he felt like he was quaking inside his leather boots. "Our customs state if you both drink from the same ceremonial tea set then you are married?" </p><p>Obi-Wan had to physically restrain Jango from pulling his blaster free. He still, somehow, managed to give a very unimpressed look while holding onto the bounty hunter with one hand and protecting the delicate teacup with his other hand. "And you just, what, leave said tea set out for any unsuspecting couple to fall victim to," he asked with forced politeness. </p><p>"...it was an accident?"</p><p>"Oh. Believe me, this has all been an accident," Jango bit out.</p><p>"You shouldn't talk about our wedding like that, dear," Obi-Wan said serenely before wincing as an elbow caught him in the ribs. The expensive teacup dipped and the representative couldn't quite hold back a gasp.</p><p>Naturally, the tent fell to chaos as the tally of casualties was raised to nineteen. The two new casualties were simply Kenobi and Fett’s dignity.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°</p>
</div>The second time they got married was actually not quite an accident and shockingly only a few hours later. They had both stormed back onto the ship, causing Boba to look up from the game he was playing, and set about squaring off yet again. Boba, being well trained, quickly slipped away to get himself a snack and a drink before coming back to settle down not that far from them. The two were in slightly different places and buir’s hair was wet so they must have taken a chance to get clean after whatever job they had just done while he worked to find that one package of dried fruit. That would explain why Obi-Wan was wearing a few layers less.<p>Getting comfortable clearly came first, arguing came second. </p><p>Boba was fine with that since this was a show he very much wanted to watch.</p><p>The sound of the juice leaving the packet did nothing to drown out the yelling. No, that wasn’t fair, they never <i> actually</i> yelled. They talked with such force that it just made it seem like their voices were louder. A neat trick and one he hated when it was turned against him. Boba felt like he was watching a sporting event, his gaze bouncing between buir and the jetii. The small holo in his hand was recording everything for blackmail purposes. If he played his cards right he was positive he could get out of a few lessons. Maybe even get to keep a pet!</p><p>"Must you be so insufferable," Obi-Wan snapped while waving a hand to the rather dented containers on the table. "I have one little critique about how you handled that negotiation and you took it out on my tea!"</p><p>Boba smirked as he took another sip of his juice. Buir hadn't damaged the tea, no, the small tooka he had snuck onto the ship had. They just hadn’t noticed when they dramatically boarded earlier.</p><p>"That's rich," buir retorted. “It was kriffing tea that even got us into this mess!”</p><p>That made no sense to him but also did at the same time. Tea just wasn’t that great, despite what the jetii said. Sure, Obi-Wan was okay for being a space wizard, but his taste in drinks was awful. Boba had tried it once and it just didn’t have any flavor from what he could tell. Though he had to admit, there was the slight chance that it had been made wrong since he hadn’t exactly known what he was doing when he stole some of the stuff.</p><p>“I beg to differ,” Kenobi threw his hands up into the air in disgust. “You got us into this fine mess! You stormed out of there before I could even ask about how to undo what was done!” </p><p>“Oh? Now it is my fault? I agreed to help you, to try and get on the good side of the Council, but how quickly you turn on me,” Jango lashed out. Containers went flying and dried leaves exploded. Oh, that was going to be a pain to clean. Boba took a large draw of his juice and waited for whatever was going to happen next. The footage he was getting? Kriffing amazing.</p><p>“I swear,” Obi-Wan twisted a hand in the air and suddenly the dead leaves were flying back towards the table. Boba watched that Force usage with interest. His chores would go so much faster if he could get Obi-Wan to help him. “You have the temper of a youngling.” </p><p>Buir was staring at him, giving him a strange look, and then words he never thought he’d hear left the man’s mouth. They were angry, far angrier than he had ever heard his buir. “Mhi solus tome, Mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an, Mhi ba’juri verde.” </p><p>Boba froze. </p><p>Obi-Wan froze. </p><p>The stupid tea in the air froze.</p><p>That- </p><p>Shouldn't that not be said so angrily?</p><p>“Mhi solus tome, Mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an, Mhi ba’juri verde,” the jetii finally repeated back with his elegant accent coiling around the words like a furious serpent. Boba swallowed his mouthful of juice wrong and promptly began coughing hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp. There ya go.</p><p>Feel free to visit me on <a href="https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! I like it when people stop by and say hi.</p><p>(｡♥‿♥｡)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He swung his feet as he began to sort the fruit slices into best to worst. "I want in."</p><p>"In on what," Wooley asked cautiously.</p><p>"The bet, laserbrain." </p><p>"Cadet," Cody scolded instantly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoa buddy, I was not expecting this to kick off like it did! Y'all really enjoy some chaos, don't you? I don't blame you though.</p><p>Chaos family is my favorite. </p><p>This is my distraction from the shite going on at work so it will probably be updated more than my serious fics.</p><p>Also, there is a mention of a clone named Knives, who was created by DragonSkortch. I was given permission to borrow him and he will appear more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Betting Pool</b><br/>
A betting pool, sports lottery, sweep, or office pool if done at work, is a form of gambling, specifically a variant of parimutuel betting influenced by lotteries, where gamblers pay a fixed price into a pool, and then make a selection on an outcome, usually related to sport.</p>
  <p>
    <b>☆</b>
  </p>
</div>The war was going slowly, but they didn't seem to be taking as many losses as some of the other battalions. Cody knew it had to do with two reasons that stemmed from the General.<p>One: Kenobi threw himself in danger's way to protect them and it made Cody have a mini heart attack each time. </p><p>Two: Kenobi came back from a mission with Jango Fett wearing a vambrace that he hadn't been wearing before. </p><p>Obi-Wan had come back in a relationship and then the Prime started appearing. He was at planning meetings, he was ushering a stubborn General towards medical, he was just there. Sometimes he left to take other jobs, but he always came back. </p><p>The Prime made sure they came back alive. </p><p>The General made sure they came back alive. </p><p>If Cody gave Obi-Wan more looks than normal it was simply because he was trying to figure out just how far along the relationship was. The vambrace looked startling like a piece that matched the Prime's outfit. The General merely gave him a soft smile every time he got caught staring, but never said a word. </p><p>It was driving Cody kriffing up a wall and he couldn't vent his frustration to the vode. Those gossips would take the information and go wild. He did, on several occasions, debate messaging Rex. His vod would listen, sympathize even, but he didn't make that call. No, he just kept eyeing his General. </p><p>Despite his best efforts, the vode let their overactive imaginations go full blast. Gossip and ridiculous ideas helped keep a soldier entertained when they weren't fighting clankers. It would have been great if they focused on the not so secret lovelife of General Skywalker, but fate hated him. The vode had latched onto the idea of Kenobi and the Prime together with zeal. He did his best to ignore the rumors saying he had a crush on the General. The reasoning behind that rumor, it seemed, had to do with the way he kept staring at Kenobi. Heart eyes, his shebs. If the shinies who made the comment a little too loudly found themselves with some of the more undesirable duties, well, he had no idea why.</p><p>The first sign of things heading towards a disaster came when he was trying to read some reports in the mess hall. Working while eating helped distract him from how Knives hadn't been involved in making the slop served during this rotation. He'd have to ask Kenobi or the Prime to pick up more spices and such. He would simply suggest that fresh ingredients would result in more of the citrus cakes that Obi-Wan seemed to hoard like a tiny krayt dragon. The man had so few vices that it actually made Cody smile when his General lit up with actual delight at the sight of sweets or tea. </p><p>Noise in the mess hall was not uncommon, but he really should have paid more attention to what was being said. </p><p>“Ten credits,” Boil called out while leaning back in his chair. The feat of balance would have made the Prime groan about ade being ade.</p><p>“For what,” Cody asked. He didn’t even bother looking up from his datapad.</p><p>“Ten credits says the General is gonna marry the Prime,” Boil explained patiently, rather like he was talking to a Cadet. Cody blinked, looked up from his datapad, and just sort of froze. Every single one of the vode was now looking at him. He could tell they were trying to gauge his reaction. Kriff.</p><p>“I see that ten,” Waxer blurted out. “And say twenty it will be during a battle!” </p><p>Cody wasn’t sure what was happening, but it wasn’t good. </p><p>"I say it is going to be a big affair, with flowers," Boil retorted.</p><p>"Now wait a moment," he set the datapad on the table and fixed his troopers with a look. "That is hardly professional-"</p><p>"Just because you have the hots for the General doesn't mean we can't place a few wagers," Boil said with a grin Cody wanted to knock off his smarmy face. </p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"Yeah, vod, we all see you leering," Wooley added to the conversation. He was going to make them all run laps until they collapsed. </p><p>"It's rude to eye someone in a relationship," a small voice said under the table and everyone froze. Cody so badly wanted to drop his head into his hands, but instead he leaned over enough to peer at the cadet who had been eavesdropping. "What? I'm not lying."</p><p>"Sweet stars," Boil wheezed out. "Has he been down there this whole time? Creepy little fu-"</p><p>"Boba," Cody fixed the boy with a look before motioning to the vacant chair. "I am not interested in the General like that." Something danced across the features of Boba's young face, but he didn't quite understand what it was. "And why are you even here?"</p><p>"Buir asked the jetii to watch me for a bit." Boba finally climbed out from under the table and sat down in the chair. A look of annoyance settled on his face as he swung his legs. Too short to touch the ground. Cody hid a laugh inside a cough, but still felt daggers being glared at him.</p><p>"Does Kenobi know you've run off," he slid his dried fruit slices towards the cadet as he asked.</p><p>"Didn't run off. I told him I am making a map of the ship and he told me not to get in the way," Boba said with so much snark that everyone at the table snickered. He swung his feet as he began to sort the fruit slices into best to worst. "I want in."</p><p>"In on what," Wooley asked cautiously.</p><p>"The bet, laserbrain." </p><p>"Cadet," Cody scolded instantly. Boba was a real brat sometimes, Cody thought a tad unkindly. No wonder the General had let him wander off.</p><p>"Look. This plays out two ways," Boba continued as if he hadn't just been scolded. "You let me in on the bet and I can do recon..reconnaissance," he stumbled over the word and Cody had to hide a smile. The kid was cute trying to use big words. "Or you tell me no and I go tell buir you are betting on his lovelife."</p><p>Cody took it back. Boba wasn't cute. The kid was evil.</p><p>The table was silent for a moment before they all started talking over each other. Boba merely swung his feet as he began to methodically start eating the dried fruit a piece at a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to double check and see if the discord link expires or if it has been set to perm. I did just reblog it in my tumblr, but once I figure out the link being good or not I'll leave it in a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boba grinned slowly like a nexu about to pounce. </p><p>"I have a proposition."</p><p>Fox hated today.</p><p>"I need help organizing a betting pool. Move over, I need to put my data chip in your terminal."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise!</p><p>I couldn't stop myself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Playing the Long Game</b><br/>
The long game is having a long term plan, long term goals, or doing things now that set you up for the future. Actively working on said goals/plan means one is playing the long game.</p>
  <p>
    <b>☆</b>
  </p>
</div>All he had wanted was some time off. Time that didn't involve the war, senators, or Jedi. He wanted time away from the Senate. Fox should have known that any attempts at relaxing for the evening would go sideways when he heard both the 501st and the 212th had landed on Coruscant.<p>He swirled his cup of caf as he tried not to stare at the sudden influx of datapads on his desk. What he needed, he mused, was a way to inject the caf straight into his bloodstream so he didn't have to waste time drinking. He could almost hear one of his medical vode telling him that was a horrible idea. He sighed and raised the cup to take a swig when his office door suddenly opened.</p><p>General Skywalker stood there with a struggling cadet in his arms. Fox blinked and frowned when the image didn't vanish. Damn. He had been hoping it was a caf induced hallucination. </p><p>"Watch this brat," Anakin blurted out before dropping the cadet abruptly. The boy let out such a long string of profanities that it was easy to figure out exactly who he was.</p><p>"General, full offense, but it isn't part of my job to babysit Boba- and he's gone. Kriffing jetii." His gaze shifted to the disgruntled looking monster child sitting on his office floor. "Why?"</p><p>"Kenobi told him to watch me while he went to go do something with buir. That sleemo," he pointed to the door over his shoulder. "Took one look at that Naboo Senator and decided he needed to get rid of me. I think they are fripping."</p><p>Fox was going to pretend he didn't hear the reason why he now had a small, angry child in his office. He was also pointedly going to ignore the swearing and any mental images it attempted to drum up.</p><p>"...you want to color or something?"</p><p>"Get karked." That would be a no to coloring. Boba stood up, stretched like an old man trying to pop aches out of their back, and then fixed him with a calculating look. That couldn't be good. "Hey, you're good at organizing stuff, right?"</p><p>Fox raised an eyebrow and actually had a moment of wishing Palpatine would summon him. Whatever the cadet was planning couldn't be good. "I am," he finally agreed dryly. </p><p>Boba grinned slowly like a nexu about to pounce. </p><p>"I have a proposition."</p><p>Fox hated today.</p><p>"I need help organizing a betting pool. Move over, I need to put my data chip in your terminal."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°</p>
</div>"Do you think Boba would want this," Obi-Wan asked as he turned around. In his hands was a box of colorful fruit candies. They were various shapes and sizes and all seemed to be dusted with a sparkling coating of sugar. They made his teeth hurt even looking at them. Jango had a feeling Obi-Wan wanted them and was using their ad as an excuse to indulge in his sweet tooth.<p>"I think you'll have to fight Boba off if you want to try any." He smirked as his riduur's cheeks flushed ever so faintly. He had nailed the real motive on the first try.</p><p>"Jango," Obi-Wan frowned at him for a moment before sighing. "It disturbs me that you think I would use Boba like that for something so trivial." </p><p>Jango snorted with amusement and simply crossed his arms over his chest. It was a shame he had his helmet on, otherwise Kenobi would have gotten to see the pure look of amusement on his face. </p><p>"...fine. I was considering sharing them with him. I feel bad, we've barely had the chance to sit down and spend time together. The war-"</p><p>"Keeps us busy, I know, but he is a smart boy. He understands. Buy the treats, cyare," he said and couldn't quite hide his affection. He turned his gaze towards the shop door as he let his thoughts drift. Boba was getting to spend more time with the vode. He had yet to officially claim them outloud and that was a problem. They were his, he just needed to finally admit it where they could hear. Obi-Wan snagged two boxes of the sweets before sending him a knowing look.</p><p>"Shall we pick up something for the rest of your boys-" Jango's head whipped around fast to stare at his riduur. There was a twinge in his neck. Kriff. He'd need to soak that ache later.</p><p>"Stop reading my mind!"</p><p>Obi-Wan, damn him, actually burst out laughing. The mirth spilled from him like water and the Jedi had to rub at his eyes with a hand. The action drew Jango's attention to the vambrace. His. His riduur. His headache. </p><p>His di'kut that was laughing at him.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, I can't read minds. I, also, highly doubt I'd find anything interesting in that stubborn head of yours," Kenobi said with a smirk before turning to go make his purchase of sugary confections.</p><p>Jango glared at the retreating back and thought hard about how he wanted to make Obi-Wan scream his name later. No reaction. The man was either an amazing actor or he really couldn't read minds. When Obi-Wan was back, the package neatly held in his arms, he thought one more lewd thought. No twitch of recognition. </p><p>"Kenobi, we are going to the Armorer here. I need paint." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say a word as they took off walking. "We will paint our armor together," he finally explained.</p><p>"Oh dear, that will certainly fuel the rumor mill," the Jedi looked positively amused. "Did you know we quite forgot to explain we exchanged vows? Poor Cody has been drilling holes into my arm with his eyes. At this point, I must confess, it is my morbid curiosity that has me wanting to see how long it takes for someone to actually ask about our relationship status."</p><p>Jango faltered a step and then burst out laughing. Oh, those poor vode! He would have to ask Boba to report later. His youngest surely had a full rundown of what was being said. </p><p>"They are good boys, they aren't going to ask. They are going to respect your rank and not ask about gossip to your face, but…" Jango's words trailed off. They'd certainly come up with ways to find out. </p><p>"You mean my troops are conspiring against me?" The General sounded amused.</p><p>"Of course not. Your <i>ade</i> are conspiring against you."</p><p>Obi-Wan stopped walking and slowly turned to stare at Jango. His mouth had fallen open in shock giving him a remarkable resemblance to a fish out of water. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"Congrats, you have so many Life Day gifts to buy," he said before quickly laughing as a hand smacked into his back. There was no actual malice behind the hit, it was more just a means to show displeasure at the joke.</p><p>"You are the worst. If you are going to jest like that then I demand you officially acknowledge them," Obi-Wan said with controlled amusement. </p><p>Jango wisely did not point out his riduur was a hypocrite for making a similar joke not that long ago.</p><p>"I will, I will. But the rumors? I want to see how this plays out." Jango grinned hard and let himself just enjoy the feeling of contentment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't want to be at work today and everyone else is too busy playing with their phones to notice me on mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I think we should go find the General,” he said pleasantly. </p><p>“Wait! Look, I’m hungry, you are in that stupid betting pool. I’ll give you insider information for one of those things.” </p><p>Knives narrowed his eyes before letting go of the cadet’s wrist. “Alright, start negotiating.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boba is the official bookkeeper so to say- aka he is making Fox do a lot of the work, but no one is calling him out on that. He wasn't allowed to bet, but to stop him from tattling the vode agreed to let him be in charge of the credits and marking down all new bets.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Gambling</b><br/>
Gambling (also known as betting) is the wagering of money or something of value (referred to as "the stakes") on an event with an uncertain outcome, with the primary intent of winning money or material goods. Gambling thus requires three elements to be present: consideration (an amount wagered), risk (chance), and a prize. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>☆</b>
  </p>
</div>The sound of the blade hitting the cutting board was soothing. Honestly, if the room was burning down around him he wouldn’t notice as long as he was focused on preparing the ingredients for whatever dish he was going to create next. Recipes, recipes were mere guidelines. Knives simply created and then subjected his vode to results. No one had gotten sick yet and all the feedback was positive, so he was doing something right. He had hassled various cooks into teaching him their secrets, even elders of villages they helped protect had shown him what went with what, and the General had supplied him with plenty of data chips that held cooking holos.<p>He was most at home in a kitchen, but he did a damn good job out in a war-torn battlefield. </p><p>The blade sliced through plush purple and then he was pausing before the next cut. His gaze jumped from his craft and he met the plotting gaze of Boba. The cadet had been reaching towards one of the cooling fruit tarts and froze in the act when Knives looked at him. </p><p>“Boba,” he said carefully. The cadet kept direct eye contact as he moved his hand closer to the glazed dessert. Knives debated scaring him, but he figured the brat had a blaster on him. The last thing he wanted was to get injured in his favorite place on the whole ship. Boba would totally shoot him if he tried to stab him, which was a pretty reasonable reaction. “Does the General know you are here?”</p><p>“Skywalker called him away,” Boba said with a shrug. That hand inched forward further and Knives made a face at him. The cadet snickered. “He told me to go see if I could get snacks.”</p><p>“He did not.”</p><p>“You don’t know, you weren’t there.” The cadet had a slight point there. Knives set the blade down and studied the soon to be thief on the other side of the worktable. The second fingers brushed the edge of the fruit tart he struck. He grabbed Boba’s wrist and grinned as the cadet swore up a storm. Several others in the kitchen glanced towards them and promptly looked away, clearly not wanting to witness whatever fight was about to break out. He didn’t blame them. Boba tried to yank his arm free and Knives simply tightened his grip faintly.</p><p>“I think we should go find the General,” he said pleasantly. </p><p>“Wait! Look, I’m hungry, you are in that stupid betting pool. I’ll give you insider information for one of those things.” </p><p>Knives narrowed his eyes before letting go of the cadet’s wrist. “Alright, start negotiating.” </p><p>Boba grinned like a tooka that had gotten the cream. He pressed both hands against the table as he tried to push himself closer as if telling some great secret. “Buir has been looking up some fancy lessons on tea ceremonies,” the cadet said with a sort of diabolical glee. Oh, the relationship really was serious then. Knives motioned with a hand for more information, he needed more to work with. Boba gave him a look before clearly searching his memory for something worth trading. “Oh! I know, buir said he’d pick me and the jetii up to go on a trip to some museum. Which sounds awful, but I guess he thinks the jetii will like it-”</p><p>Tea and a date at a museum? Yeah, that was some decent intel. Knives shoved one of the tarts towards the cadet and earned a victorious grin as payment. </p><p>“Buir asked if I would be okay if the General ends up living with us soon-” Knives shoved another tart at him because that certainly earned some payment. He could narrow down a few dates with information like that. Boba snagged both and promptly turned around to race out of the kitchen, dodging vode and droid alike. Knives did a double-take as he watched the bookkeeper of the pot pause in the doorway to the kitchen before handing one of the procured tarts over to the General of all people. </p><p>Wasn’t the General supposed to be with Skywalker?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°</p>
</div>“Boba, please,” Obi-Wan scolded faintly as he watched his disaster child shove nearly half the fruit tart into his mouth in one go. The action had been remarkably like Anakin at that age and he had to fight the urge to smile fondly. “You are going to choke and then I will get yelled at.”<p>“Sharwwy,” Boba said with a mouthful of pastry, custard, and sweetened fruit. Flakes of the crust already coated his cheeks. He couldn’t resist, he reached out and flicked one of those crumbs off a puffed-out cheek. Boba shot him an annoyed look, but made no move to knock his hand away. Obi-Wan let out a faint chuckle before bringing his own pilfered tart up to take a comically large bite. “Hey,” Boba cried with indignation, clearly seeing the hypocrisy of the action. </p><p>He was a mature adult and that was completely why he smirked at his accomplice. Boba kicked him in the shin as a means of revenge so he merely raised an eyebrow in retaliation.</p><p>“Uh, General,” Cody called as he walked down the hallway towards them. Boba jammed the rest of his treat in his mouth and practically dove behind Obi-Wan’s legs, the robe fluttering down around him like a barrier. Well, that was unexpected, but he acted like it was a perfectly normal thing to have a small child capable of bounty hunting hiding in his robes. </p><p>“Yes, my dear Commander?”</p><p>Cody paused, looked uncertain, but the next moment his professional mask was falling into place. Obi-Wan managed to stop himself from showing his smile by smoothing his beard with his free hand. The was no need to let Cody know he had caught the moment of confusion.</p><p>“We just received orders to move out. Should I notify the Prime to pick up the cadet or-”</p><p>Hands clutched hard at the back of his tunic. </p><p>“Ah, I think I will message Jango later and let him decide what is to happen with dear Boba. I am sure we can manage to keep an eye on him for the time being, don’t you agree?” He smiled slowly. Cody looked less than amused before giving a jerky nod of agreement. He saw the way his Commander was glancing at the mostly hidden Boba and then towards his vambrace. Eyes widened in surprise. Ah, he had finally noticed the new gold line running alongside a pale blue one it seemed. “Something else, Cody?”</p><p>“...you are wanted on the deck, sir.” </p><p>“I shall be there momentarily. I have a small problem to deal with first,” he said serenely and ignored how Boba jabbed him hard in the lower back. He simply lowered the uneaten half of his tart as a peace offering. Cody, wisely, didn’t say a word as Boba snatched the dessert. A small hand vanished back into the robes with the prize. A pity, it had been quite tasty, but he was willing to make the sacrifice if it meant he didn't get poked again. He would simply have to stop and see if Knives would be kind enough to give him another after the mission briefing. </p><p>“Of course,” Cody said slowly, clearly wanting to ask questions. </p><p>“That will be all, Commander.”</p><p>“Sir,” Cody verbally saluted before turning on his heel sharply to head back towards the bridge. </p><p>“He isn’t so bad,” a small voice from inside his robes stated once Cody was out of hearing range. "I guess."</p><p>“Mmm, I quite agree. Now, how much of that did you get on my clothes?”</p><p>The answer was laughter and he could only sigh. Quite a bit then, he was going to need to find a change of clothes before calling Jango.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obi-Wan totally used Boba to get himself a snack and it backfired. Whoops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being stuck on his ship without any orders was strange for all of them, but he found himself painfully unsure of what came next. The Council was still trying to sort out exactly what to do, not that he blamed them. This was all very confusing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...I totally posted this without a summary. Wah wah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Drift</b><br/>
<i>When odds lengthen, implying a decreased likelihood of the event occurring; odds are said to have drifted or are "on the drift".</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>☆☆☆☆</b>
  </p>
</div>The war came to a grinding halt and completely wiped out half the players in the betting pool. It was a mixed bag, really, they were ecstatic that they weren't being sent off to die, but they were annoyed they weren't going to win. Boba said some of them were placing new bets, trying to figure out new elaborate scenarios.<p>Obi-Wan rather thought they should keep their credits, just in case.</p><p>Dust wasn't even settled and the Senate was arguing amongst themselves. Power vacuums, unfortunately, had that effect when a ruling body was already corrupted. </p><p>Leave it to Palpatine to kark things up. </p><p>The old man just had to go and choke on a small bone in his dinner. No one had realized what had happened until he had face planted straight into the dish. That, naturally, was a dinner no one in attendance forgot. Rumor was that cutlery went flying while his favorite wine had splashed across the silken tablecloth. </p><p>A fitting end.</p><p>Dramatic and ridiculous at the same time. </p><p>Obi-Wan certainly didn't mourn the loss, not after certain documents came to light. He should have mourned, forgiven, but he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around being mindful regarding the death of that politician. No, he rather wished the conviving snake was still alive so he could watch him choke all over again. A most unJedilike thought and he didn't care. Jango had been forced to claim all of the vode in a manner he hadn't wanted, but it was the only way to stop the Senate from getting ideas. Harder to decommission a bunch of people when they had a family name. Jango had wanted to address them, say the adoption vows, and instead he had been forced to send a mere bulletin. </p><p><i>The clones are my sons. Fight me.</i> </p><p>Obi-Wan had offered to come clean about being married to Jango, but the bounty hunter had merely told him not yet. He had, of course, told Yoda anyway. He had once again been told to wait before getting hit in the shin with the wooden walking stick.</p><p>The betting pool kept going, the war didn't. The vode were a buzz of concern against his mind. They didn't know how to handle suddenly actually having a buir or how to handle not having clankers to destroy. </p><p>Obi-Wan wanted to sooth them. </p><p>He didn't know how.</p><p>Being stuck on his ship without any orders was strange for all of them, but he found himself painfully unsure of what came next. The Council was still trying to sort out exactly what to do, not that he blamed them. This was all very confusing. </p><p>"Buir," Boba asked while throwing himself across his lap. So much for meditation. (He had been failing at the feat anyway, not that he would tell Boba that.)</p><p>"Yes, my dear Boba?" </p><p>"What do we do now? How am I supposed to keep entertained while we are kriffing grounded?" Obi-Wan quickly smothered a smile and settled on giving the boy a most unimpressed look.</p><p>"Language, Boba. Someone just died-" A Sith had died, but still. They should all take a moment to mourn the loss of life. That poor chicken had sacrificed itself so that Darth Sidious might perish.</p><p>"Yeah, and he totally deserved it. He was setting you all up to die. I mean most of the jettise are lame, but I actually like you." Boba yanked hard at the edges of the robe and Obi-Wan could only sigh before shifting slightly. The boy grinned triumphantly before weaseling his way into the folds of fabric. Such praise and such insult at the same time from his son.</p><p>"Not that I don't enjoy this bonding time, but I thought you were supposed to be with Jango." He winced as an elbow got him in the side. The sudden lack of weight in an inner pocket meant his demon child had found the hidden treats. The sound of a wrapper being pushed aside furthered his assumption. "Try not to eat them all, please. I actually want some."</p><p>Boba snickered before holding the unwrapped candy out for him. Obi-Wan accepted it with mild thanks and ignored the sound of another wrapper being removed. </p><p>"Buir is yelling at the long necks and I slipped out. That Naboo Senator is with him." Ah, he couldn't fault the boy for seeking him out. "Something about contracts and legal nonsense." </p><p>Obi-Wan hummed faintly as he sucked on his piece of candy. The contract was most likely being ripped apart and, hopefully soon, the vode would be free.</p><p>"If you could live anywhere," he asked carefully, "where would you live?"</p><p>Boba went oddly silent, but he didn't mind. The boy was thinking the question over. The question seemed innocent enough, but it hardly was. "I guess wherever buir takes us."</p><p>"Pardon?" That was not the answer he had been expecting for some reason.</p><p>"I mean the war is ending, my vode are going to come with us-"</p><p>"Us?"</p><p>"Yeah, you, me, and buir, di'kut. You can't just keep being some General Jetii, you have to be where I am to help me with my modules. We need like a whole planet. What if my vode get in relationships? People gotta live somewhere." Obi-Wan rolled the piece of candy over in his mouth as he just let that all sink in. </p><p>The war was ending and just going somewhere to settle down with Jango actually sounded pleasant. </p><p>"My comm, please." The comm was held out and he called his riduur without a second thought. Jango answered at once.</p><p>"Is Boba okay," the distracted voice asked. </p><p>"He is quite alright, stealing me blind of candy, but that isn't why I called," Obi-Wan with amusement. "Is Padmé with you?"</p><p>"No, I stepped out for the moment. Do you need her?" His lips twitched with amusement. Padmé was a close friend, but not the reason he was calling. </p><p>"Hardly. I called to see if we could have dinner soon. Boba has some interesting ideas I'd like to discuss further."</p><p>Jango let out a faint sound of relief before speaking again. "Lek. Dinner. Soon. We can go into town and try local cuisine."</p><p>"That is perfectly acceptable." Boba agreed loudly a moment later and Obi-Wan merely smiled. The war was over, but he could take an evening to just focus on his little family. The family, he knew, was going to grow much larger once the truth came out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOOK. HAPPY STUFF HAPPENED.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Why does everyone assume it was me,” Boba asked with as much indignation as his little body could handle. Cody couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. That little brat was the source of a lot of chaos and Kenobi didn’t seem to do a lot to stop him. Well, no, Boba was actually a bit more behaved when the General was around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1000 years later~! Please enjoy this update &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Hedge a Bet</b><br/>
<i>A hedge is a method to reduce risk and secure winnings for a specified bet. In sports, it means betting the opposite side of your original wager in order to either try to middle the game, or to reduce the downside exposure of the original wager. The most popular instance of hedging is for a futures bet.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>☆</b>
  </p>
</div>Cody spotted an accident waiting to happen in the Temple. Boba was being Boba. He raised a hand, ready to call out when someone else appeared. He didn't even pause while walking, he merely just snagged Boba off the railing and kept going. Cody couldn't help admiring the way Obi-Wan- correction- his General, handled the bratty cadet. The war was still at a standstill while Senator Amidala worked at undoing the mess left behind by Palpatine, but Obi-Wan was still his General. He hoped he stayed in his General's life after everything got sorted. What would happen to them once both sides laid down their weapons? The clones, technically, weren't considered people. Senator Amidala and Senator Organa were arguing for their cause, but Cody didn't exactly have high hopes. A real shame, but he had seen how flawed the Republic was.<p>Those thoughts could wait. He had something else to address with his General.</p>
<p>"Sir," he called out. Obi-Wan stopped walking and spun around quickly. Boba yelled in either delight or surprise while he flung his arms out. A good mimic of a flying ship. Boba was being carried like the luggage he was, around the middle with dangling limbs. </p>
<p>"Yes, my dear Cody?"</p>
<p>"Uh, there have been complaints that some paint has gone missing from the stores-" A large sigh escaped the General before he gave Boba a faint shake. The boy snickered loudly at the action. Right, that was completely the culprit. There were bound to be more handprints showing up where they didn't belong. Fox had complained at length over a drink how his office had been redecorated with tiny golden handprints. </p>
<p>"Boba, we've talked about this." The sigh in that voice almost had Cody laughing. He managed to bite back his amusement as he walked just a fraction faster to catch up to Boba and Kenobi. </p>
<p>“Why does everyone assume it was me,” Boba asked with as much indignation as his little body could handle. Cody couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. That little brat was the source of a lot of chaos and Kenobi didn’t seem to do a lot to stop him. Well, no, Boba was actually a bit more behaved when the General was around. Which, if Cody was being honest, really gave credence to his theory that the Prime and Obi-Wan were already married. He had placed that bet and been laughed at loudly. His vode seemed to think he still had a crush on the General and had only placed that bet to cover for himself. </p>
<p>Boba didn't just listen to anyone. </p>
<p>The Prime didn't listen to just anyone.</p>
<p>Yeah, they were clearly a couple and trying to pull a Skywalker/Amidala on everyone. What was it with Jedi and hiding their marriages? Was that a normal thing? It was starting to seem like a normal thing.</p>
<p>“Because, my dear young menace, it normally is you,” Obi-Wan said calmly. Boba flailed his arms again before making a rather rude face at Cody. Why that little- “Boba!” Cody and Boba both froze when they realized Kenobi had witnessed the exchange.  He had been a step towards grabbing the brat from his General. “You’ve lost pudding cup rights tonight.”</p>
<p>“What? Nooo. That isn’t fair!” </p>
<p>Cody gave Boba a smug look. Served him right! </p>
<p>“You too, Cody.” </p>
<p>“Sir?”</p>
<p>“No pudding cups for you either.” </p>
<p>Wait, that wasn’t fair! </p>
<p>"Sir-" Boba burst out laughing while Obi-Wan just sighed dejectedly and muttered something about misbehaving children.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°</p>
</div>Boba threw himself backward onto the floor, feet kicking the underside of the living table as he went, and let out a loud groan. His buir merely stepped over him, as if he wasn’t there. Yeah, that wasn't going to work for him. He wanted attention and he wanted to talk about the tragic crime that had been committed earlier. He simply needed to get his buir's attention, get him to look up from the datapad he was reading. Buir read a lot and Boba honestly didn't get it. Reading was boring.<p>“Buuuuir.” He dragged the word out on purpose and enjoyed how Obi-Wan finally glanced down at him. Now they were getting somewhere! “Were you serious about the pudding cups?”</p>
<p>“Of course I was,” came the response. Ugh, discipline. Jango never took his pudding cups, just his knives. Boba rolled over onto his stomach and let his arms spread out. Maybe the floor would eat him? “Boba, come now. There is no need to be quite so dramatic.”</p>
<p>“But it is pudding cups,” he wailed in a muffled tone. The floor was swallowing his true despair. A startled sound escaped him when hands were suddenly yanking him up off the floor. He strained, trying to grab the floor somehow, but still found himself being carried towards the bedroom. Wait- where were they going? Boba could only sit stunned when he found himself in the middle of buir's bed. He blinked up at him, confused. </p>
<p>"Take a nap or read. Force, work at fleecing more of your vode out of credits. I have to attend a holo meeting. As much as I adore you, Boba, I can't have you being so theatrical in the living room while I am talking on the comm." </p>
<p>Boba debated throwing a fit and then paused, something clicking in his head. Buir had encouraged gambling again! A slow smirk appeared on his face as a plan formed. "I'll behave if I get my pudding cup tonight." Buir placed his hands on his hips and gave him a look. He bit his lower lip and waited. If he pushed too much then he wouldn't get the treat back, but waiting the man out was a real test. The silence dragged on and he began to fidget. His fingers picked at the soft blanket on the bed. </p>
<p>This...this was awful. </p>
<p>"Fine. One pudding cup. Now excuse me-" Boba grinned at the kiss dropped on top of his head before Obi-Wan left the room. Buir was alright. Once he was alone he shifted to snag the spare comm off the nightstand. He keyed in the code he wanted and waited. </p>
<p>"General Kenobi, to what do I owe- ...Boba, again?" Fox did not look pleased. He only grinned in delight. </p>
<p>"Ori'vod Fox! Kenobi said I have to behave while he takes a holo meeting-"</p>
<p>"The one with Senator Amidala, I'm sure," Fox said dryly. Guess his workload hadn't lessened after the Chancellor did them all a favor and died. </p>
<p>"So I'm behaving. Go over the stats with me again- I want to know who bet what, how much the pot is up to!" Boba figured his vode could use some cheering up since their future was very much up in the air. They had all only known war and now there was a chance they'd get to live a civilian life. "Oh! And if you could live anywhere, where would you live?"</p>
<p>Fox answered him with silence. </p>
<p>Huh, maybe he should have let buir ask that question?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boba just wants his pudding cups, gosh darn it!!! Cody has placed several bets, but he is confident the 'already married' one is the winner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His ori'vod's eyes narrowed while Obi-Wan sighed loudly. "I'll be there in a moment. Please refrain from killing each other until I get there. Oh, and Boba? You have a mess to clean up now." The call disconnected and Fox just kept staring at him. </p><p>Well, kark.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am drinking apple pie moonshine, watching horrible ghost shows, and decided this was the perfect time to update this story.</p><p>I am sorry- so, so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Fixed Odd Betting</b><br/>
<i>Fixed-odds betting is a form of wagering against odds offered by a bookmaker or an individual or on a bet exchange. It involves betting on an event in which there is no fluctuation on the payout. </i>
  </p>
  <p>☆</p>
</div><p>The Senate was trying to make things complicated. Boba really only knew this because his parents talked, his vode talked, people just talked. He listened. He was currently hanging upside down off the waiting couch in ori'vod Fox's office and doing his best to win a staring contest. The problem, most likely, that he was encountering was the fact that Fox didn't know it was a contest. There was this look of exhausted annoyance on the other's face. Fox needed more hot chocolate in his life.</p><p>"Boba," Fox finally groaned out before collapsing against his desk dramatically. Head buried in his arms. Ah, Boba knew that move well. He pulled that move whenever he didn't want to eat the steamed vegetables set in front of him at mealtime. "Does your buir even know you are here?"</p><p>Boba snickered. Obi-Wan knew he was, Jango did not. He gave a shrug as his real answer. It wasn't a lie since the answer was both yes and no. Fox looked like he needed a vacation. He'd have to remember to bring that idea up to both of his parents, but first-</p><p>"Did you think about it," he asked cheerfully. </p><p>"About what," Fox responded with his voice muffled by his arms. "What are you bothering me about now?'</p><p>"Where you would want to live!" </p><p>Boba thought any place that he had space to explore would be fine. The vode were going to need lots of space though- Wait, was that a case of candy from Obi'buir under the desk? Boba tumbled off the couch and promptly crawled his way across the floor. Silent. He could sneak the candy before Fox even noticed, not like his ori'vod was even eating it. The evidence was clear. Storing a box of candy under the desk was just asking for it to be stolen. His fingers stretched out towards the box he recognized. A boot slammed down on it suddenly. Cracking sounds filled the space. No! THE CANDY! He shot up from the floor and glared at Fox. That was hardly fair! Now it was ruined.</p><p>Fox didn't even pull his head out of his arms. </p><p>Boba swore loudly and with as much venom as he could muster.</p><p>Fox sat up straight and leveled a very displeased look at him. </p><p>Boba promptly made a rude face at the candy killer.</p><p>"I'm calling the General." Boba lunged forward to stop the call, but the desk got in the way. He grunted as he struggled to reach his ori'vod. Arms slapped against the desk and he took the chance to knock the mug of caf straight onto the floor. Served his ori'vod right! </p><p>"Kenobi," came the greeting. </p><p>"Get this monster out of my office or else, Sir."</p><p>"Don't listen to him! He stepped on the candy you gifted him," Boba yelled in an attempt to get his buir to hear him. Fox froze. Oh, what was his brother doing with his hands- Boba's eyes widened as Fox signed that he was dead meat. That was rude! "Bu- Kenobi! Save me!"</p><p>His ori'vod's eyes narrowed while Obi-Wan sighed loudly over the comm. "I'll be there in a moment. Please refrain from killing each other until I get there, I don't want to hide the bodies. Oh, and Boba? You have a mess to clean up now." The call disconnected and Fox just kept staring at him. </p><p>Well, kark.</p><p>He had almost called Kenobi buir and Fox had picked up on that.  </p><p>Right, distraction time.</p><p>"So you mentioned coloring last time-"</p><p>Fox slowly grinned and for some odd reason, Boba felt a chill race down his spine.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°</p>
</div>Obi-Wan had excused himself as fast as he could and promptly sent Jango a message that his son was causing trouble again. Honestly, the whole bet had been amusing at first, but now it seemed one of them had given away the whole game. Fox was, unfortunately, a brilliant person. Any misdirection and deception now would be extremely complicated.<p>"Boba," he cursed faintly while he walked quickly through the halls of the Senate. Several people appeared to want to stop him, but all ended up thinking better of such a ludicrous idea. Wise. He was in a hurry, he had to stop his children from tearing each other apart.</p><p>The call with Jango he was supposed to have was going to have to be postponed for a bit longer, which was a shame. Padmé had wanted to talk to both of them regarding how to further free the vode from the Republic. It seemed some didn't think Jango's claim was strong enough- which was a bunch of bantha poodoo. They were direct kriffing descendants of Jango. The issue that kept rising up circled around how they had come into existence. Vultures trying to keep an army- the lot of politicians were just vultures, except for Padmé and Bail. There were rumors that Mandalore was going to get involved, which was what he assumed Padmé wanted to address. Would Jango go back? Would he follow him? </p><p>What was going to happen to their family before the boys even knew they had one?</p><p>He frowned as he quickly pressed his code into Fox's door. The solid mass slid open and he just let out a loud sigh. Boba was doing his best to keep his brother in a chokehold. Fox just looked bored with his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>Ah, yes, that seemed about right.</p><p>"Bob'ika!" He snapped his fingers together while stepping into the office. The door closed behind him, stopping any further witnesses from seeing what was about to happen. "What did I say about trying to murder people?"</p><p>"To not do it where the bodies are easy to find?" That cheeky little- well, at least Boba was releasing his grip. He caught the boy easily enough with the Force before he landed hard. Boba snickered at the sensation of being caught midair like that. The second his son's feet hit the ground the boy was careening towards him. Arms wrapped around him while he braced himself against the impact. Fox had adopted a very peculiar look, one he normally associated with his dear Cody figuring some intricate plot out. Ah, all of his children were far too smart it seemed. </p><p>"Sir," Fox shifted his stance while he spoke. Feet shoulder-width apart with his hands clasped behind his back. "Have you been rigging the game?"</p><p>Obi-Wan scooped Boba up, avoiding flailing limbs as he did, and rolled that question over on his head. </p><p>"What game, my dear Fox?"</p><p>A jaw twitch. Ah, Fox was definitely figuring things out. </p><p>"You are in on the bet, aren't you? You've been playing us all." Boba let out a tiny sound that sounded suspiciously rather like a swear word. Obi-Wan gave his son a faint shake of reprimand. A grunt and then arms were around his shoulders, legs around his waist. Boba was thoroughly attached. </p><p>"I haven't a clue about what you are talking about-"</p><p>"Buir, please," Fox blurted out in the most emotional voice he had ever heard. Obi-Wan froze. </p><p>Oh, dear. </p><p>"You can't tell anyone yet," Boba snapped. Well, now it was certainly confirmed. He shifted his grip on Boba and sighed. "I haven't decided who is going to win! And if you ruin this-"</p><p>"Bob'ika, stop tormenting your brother."</p><p>"...lek."</p><p>Fox frowned for a moment before giving a sort of nod. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Just what had this child decided? </p><p>"I want a cut, Sir. My silence for credits...and-" Boba gasped in horror. Ah, there was the headache that was never too far away. "-and, as I was saying, I want you to spend more time here. You are have been dodging all the meetings the Senate is requesting. I cannot stand by while one of my parents shirks his duty." </p><p>"Now hold on a second," Obi-Wan began to say just before Boba flung an arm out, pointing towards a mangled box.</p><p>"Ground him! He smashed the candy!" </p><p>Fox just smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoop, they got somewhat caught!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wait- had the 13th not been made aware of the bet? He honestly couldn’t recall any of them wagering on if the Prime was married to Kenobi or not. That was not good. How was he supposed to get his way if he couldn’t hold important information over their head?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which Boba gains a friend? Maybe. XD</p><p>CT-1198 Jackdaw and CT-8809 Dice are not created by me, but they are borrowed by me! </p><p> </p><p>  <s>Some angst.</s></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    <b>Wager</b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><li>something risked or staked on an uncertain event; bet.<br/></li><br/><li>the act of betting.<br/></li><br/><li>the subject or terms of a bet.</li>
<p></p><li>☆</li><br/></div>He cocked his head back and did his best to give his ori’vod a very serious look. Buir’s hands on his shoulders stopped him from doing anything more dangerous. Of all the battalions he barely knew the 13th and now he was faced with their leader. They had been stationed out in space, over some junk planet, and only recently returned to Coruscant. Boba squinted up at Jango and once again found himself wondering why he was being dropped off here. Why wasn’t he being left with Obi’buir? Was it another one of those stupid Senate meetings? There had been more and more of those lately.<p>“Sir,” Striker tried again, confusion seeping into his voice. </p><p>“I told you to drop the formalities. We are family,” Jango said gruffly. Boba could actually see the flush growing on his ori’vod’s face. Oh, this was awkward. “I don’t have much time. I have to be at the Senate soon and I know you have free time.” Oh, so it was another meeting. He wondered faintly if he should just convince them to admit they were married and end all the debates. Surely the Senate wouldn't continue to be dumb about the vode if Kenobi claimed them, right?</p><p>Striker’s gaze finally left the Prime and shifted towards Boba. Annoyance flashed in those eyes. Wow, okay. Boba made a rude face and found himself faltering when Striker merely smirked. That wasn’t the reaction he had been expecting. Striker wasn't exactly like any of the other Commanders he had come up against so far. Did it have something to do with being stationed in space for so long? </p><p>“Bob’ika, behave. Do this and I’ll take you out for ice cream after, lek?”</p><p>“...lek.” The comforting hands on his shoulders vanished and he didn’t turn to watch his buir walk away. No, he continued to stare up at Striker. He didn’t have a read on this one. He went over the list of everyone that had taken part in the bet so far and felt a strange sense of confusion. Wait- had the 13th not been made aware of the bet? He honestly couldn’t recall any of them wagering on if the Prime was married to Kenobi or not. That was not good. How was he supposed to get his way if he couldn’t hold important information over their head? </p><p>It felt like forever, but Striker turned on his heel and stalked back inside the barracks he had been called out of. Boba followed after him because he really didn't know what else to do. Well, he could probably smuggle some weapons out and maybe- laughter caught him off guard. Plans of chaos put in stasis for the moment. What was going on?</p><p>“No, not like that, Cadet,” someone managed to say between loud laughs. What? Boba picked up his pace and nearly collided with Striker’s legs. His eyebrows climbed up into his hair when he took in the sight of a child near his age attempting to balance a sabacc card on top of some others. Were they making a house of cards? That was dumb. What a childish thing to do!</p><p>“It is fine,” the red-haired boy grumbled. The card was slipping between the fingers of the gloves he was wearing. Okay, that was odd. It wasn't that cold in the barracks, in fact, most of the vode were wearing far less clothing than the kid. Relaxed. Boba watched with what he hoped was a look of indifference. </p><p>“You are going to lose if you keep this up, Cadet,” one of the vode teased. Boba actually felt a pang of guilt for not knowing the name right away. He could fix that though, yeah, he could learn all their names and it would be fine. They were his vode. His.</p><p>“I said it is fine, Dice!” And then the card bent oddly before flying free from those fingers. Laughter erupted while the boy’s face turned scarlet with embarrassment. “You distracted me on purpose!” </p><p>“You owe me six pieces of candy now,” Dice said with clear glee. There was so much affection in those eyes. The vode, all of them, seemed to really care about whoever that kid was. </p><p>Striker picked that moment to clear his throat. Everyone turned to look at their leader with interest. Boba saw the moment the vode recognized him. The delight vanished and caution took up residence in those gazes.</p><p>“Why’s the brat here?” </p><p>His eyes widened. Brat? </p><p>“Jackdaw,” someone else hissed. </p><p>“The Prime asked that we babysit. He wasn’t aware we already had the Little Commander with us. Also, I thought my orders were that he rests- why are you swindling him out of candy?” Striker looked displeased. Why’d the kid have to rest? Boba was realizing he was really out of his element. He knew he could message one of his other brothers, but would they fill him in? He had spent so long focusing on swindling his family that he had sort of failed to pay attention to a lot of other things. Also, in his defense, he hadn’t really interacted with many of the young jettise. Anakin didn’t count. Anakin always ditched him with Fox or Rex. </p><p>Ahsoka was okay, he guessed. </p><p>Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't really socialized with anyone near his own age thanks to the war. There really hadn’t been time. When it came to the vode, well, things got complicated. They weren't exactly way older than him, but they sure acted like it-</p><p>“Hi, I’m Cal,” a voice sliced through his thoughts and he realized suddenly a gloved hand was being held out. Boba blinked. His gaze shifted down to the outstretched hand in surprise. His own hand started to rise slowly to clasp the offered one when suddenly Cal was being picked up. The boy let out a sound of surprise. </p><p>“Don’t think so, you heard the Commander. Resting. No touching.” That must be Jackdaw. Why did this ori’vod not like him? </p><p>Boba completely forgot about all of his earlier plans. He was now fixated on trying to figure out just what he had done to irritate the 13th. </p><p>“I have gloves on,” Cal argued. </p><p>“Where have we heard that one before? Dice, help me out!” Jackdaw spun around and Cal let out a sound that was a mixture between distress and amusement, legs sailing through the air. That looked like fun actually. </p><p>“It will be fine, let me just pick up this ancient-looking item! Nothing bad will happen this time,” Dice offered up in a voice that was clearly meant to mimic Cal’s. Boba could actually feel his mouth falling open in surprise. Striker snorted before moving. Fingers pressed under his open jaw and pushed upward, closing his mouth with a faint clicking noise. He was so kriffing confused. </p><p>Who the kark was Cal? Also, why did he feel so jealous?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°</p>
</div>“It will be fine,” Jango promised before pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan’s. His riduur just sighed faintly, clearly not agreeing with the sentiment. “It is just another hearing. Nothing will be decided today.”<p>The meetings were endless and tedious. Corrupt officials called for his children to stay nothing more than war fodder. They dragged his name through the dirt, they tried to rip apart who he was, they were doing everything they could to not relinquish control of his family. He knew he was not a good man, that he had made some very bad decisions in his life, but he refused to let his boys die in some battle he never wanted. </p><p>He had wanted the Jedi to fall once upon a time. </p><p>Then things changed.</p><p>Obi-Wan had helped him accept his grief, had helped him realize that revenge wasn’t the only answer, but now he was stuck fighting a battle of words for his family. He had messed up. One small blessing, he supposed, was the fact that the Sith that had puppeteered this were gone. He wanted to believe that he had been controlled into doing what he did, but his lust for revenge had been what drove him towards darkness. Jango had been a participant in his own stupidity.</p><p>He had so much to make up for now. </p><p>Jango laced his fingers through Obi-Wan’s and raised the joined hands to his lips. They could do this. Bob’ika was with some of the vode, safe. They could face yet another hearing. He separated from Kenobi finally and secured his bucket in place. There was no way he was facing the Senate without wearing all of his armor. The warmth his riduur provided didn’t vanish thankfully. The other was probably using some Force osik and he didn’t mind for once. He wouldn’t admit it, at least not where others could hear, but he needed that slight support. Listening to people talk about his family like they weren’t even people left him feeling so angry. Hollow. </p><p>He’d need a strong drink after this. A strong drink and his riduur.</p><p>“Time to go listen to more garbage,” he said dryly. </p><p>“Mm, quite. I’d like to say this will be over quickly, but you know how those politicians seem to go on for ages…” Jango snorted in agreement. If this was like last time then they were going to be in there until after Boba’s bedtime. Well, hopefully, Striker wouldn’t demand too much compensation for watching his younger brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gasp. Things are happening in the Senate it seems!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"He hasn't been sleeping. Now he is sleeping. Get it?" Jackdaw didn't even look up from disassembling the blaster on his bunk. "The General means well, but he doesn't quite know how to handle the nightmares."</p><p>Nightmares? Boba blinked and glanced at the kid sleeping practically on him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then some stuff happens~!</p><p>Warnings- some talks of getting rid of the clones. Obvs we aren't going to let that happen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Implied probability</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Betting odds represent the probability of an outcome occurring and the return (profit) you will receive if your bet is a winner. It could be the likelihood of all of your final four betting picks being correct. The probability represented by betting odds is often referred to as the ‘implied probability’.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>☆</b><br/>
</p>
</div>This was, to put it plainly, madness. Even with Jango claiming the vode the various senators were not willing to relinquish their corrupted grips. Had they not learned anything from the errors of the late Chancellor? He wanted to reach out and twine his fingers through his riduur’s. He wanted to lose himself to his emotions and yell. He wanted to tell them all to go hug a womp rat. Obi-Wan didn’t do any of those things. No, he sat near statue-like in his seat while people droned on about the fate or lack there of his children.<p>A faint brush of reassurance against his shields let him know Mace was also struggling with this. </p><p>The lack of compassion of those that had spent so long afraid. </p><p>“If we disassemble the GAR now then the Separatists-”</p><p>“What reason do they have to fight if we just-”</p><p>“I say we wipe them all out-”</p><p>Wipe who out?</p><p>Obi-Wan clenched his fists against his thighs and did his best not to look at Jango. If only he could give in to his emotions like his once Padawan tended to do. Actually, he could still express his displeasure without letting it overwhelm him. Contrary to the rumors, the Jedi were not unfeeling. They didn't ignore their emotions. They merely knew to meditate on them and then move past the ones that would affect things negatively. The way of the Jedi was actually compassion and protecting the greater good. They were, after all, guardians and peacekeepers. They hadn’t been meant to fight a war- His eyes widened a fraction while things started to snap into place on the game board inside his mind. A war created to distract them, pushing them farther away from their original purpose- A Senate screaming for violence. </p><p>“Order,” a voice rang out. “We have already agreed that there is a claim to the clones, which means we must file the proper paperwork to decommission-”</p><p>Rage slammed up against him. Obi-Wan glanced to each side in mild confusion. Mace looked serene, except for the tightening around his eyes. There was actual anger boiling around his friend. Jango was roaring with the sensation. Ah, this was getting to all of them it seemed. </p><p>“A clarification,” a different representative interrupted. “When you speak of decommissioning, to what do you refer? These are people, not mere droids to be shut down.”</p><p>“The claim of familial ties is weak at best. The bounty hunter Fett admitted he was paid to be their template- if he cared so much for these <i>boys</i> then why did he not speak up sooner? I say we use them as negotiations. We get the Separatists to agree to terminate their army if we terminate ours.”</p><p>Jango signed something and Mace drew in a mouthful of air that hissed loudly. He could feel the displeasure at his back. </p><p>“Master Kenobi,” a voice behind him tried to reason with him, but he was already moving. Obi-Wan stood up and slammed his hand against the control of their repulsorpod. The sound of it moving barely echoed past his ears. </p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Master Koon tried again. “You will go against half the Council in this, but…”</p><p>“We will shield you as best we can,” Mace finished. "Agree with them, we do not. Those boys deserve the best."</p><p>“The Senate recognizes the representative from the Jedi Order, though it wonders why it is interrupting now.” </p><p>A faint wave of amusement and encouragement escaped Jango and he smiled softly. Yes, the boys did deserve the best. They deserved to know the truth. Boba was going to be so upset that the betting pool was coming to an end, but he figured he'd be happier that his vode were saved. Obi-Wan squared his shoulders as he stared at the faces around him. Not all of them were calling for clones to die. No, some wanted them shipped off to other professions that might as well have been slavery. There were few, so painfully few, that wanted to do right by the clones.</p><p>“I am interrupting now because I was hoping I would see a Senate that believed in doing what is right for people, but instead I am listening to more than half of you suggest either murder or forced servitude. They are Jango Fett’s children. That should be enough, but the majority of you still attempt to twist things in such a way that you can still continue to hold power on the backs of others. The war is over! There should not have been a war, peaceful negotiations would have worked if we had not all appointed a poison into ultimate power.” </p><p>Then the arguing started. Obi-Wan stood there while people acted insulted or took on strange self-righteous rants. There were cries asking who he thought he was, he was nothing more than a General that should know his place. </p><p>“Ah,” he breathed out. “You forgot yourselves. I am a Jedi first, a General second- a role forced upon me by you because you were not willing to send your own children, or even go yourselves, to fight a war that should have been turned away from in the beginning. I know my place. It is by Jango Fett’s side and by the side-” He felt Mace and Plo both rise from their seats, moving to arrange themselves behind him in a supportive role. “-my children. I claim the vode as it is my right.” </p><p>Silence snapped into place while he felt utter shock and confusion fill the space. He pressed a button on the holo terminal. There, done.</p><p>“If you would be so kind as to take a moment, I have uploaded the official marriage certificate and adoption paperwork to public record. What you suggest is criminal and I will not stand by while you discuss my family as if they are nothing more than the droids you wish to dismantle.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°</p>
</div>Boba was afraid to move. If he moved then Cal would topple over and Striker had already signed that he'd string Boba up like a bantha corpse if that happened. He didn't know how this happened. They had been sitting, watching some weird holoserial and then the jet'ika had just kriffing passed out. Dice had snickered before doing his best to securely bundle them both up in a blanket.<p>"But-" Boba tried to silently protest. </p><p>"He hasn't been sleeping. Now he is sleeping. Get it?" Jackdaw didn't even look up from disassembling the blaster on his bunk. "The General means well, but he doesn't quite know how to handle the nightmares."</p><p>Nightmares? Boba blinked and glanced at the kid sleeping practically on him. </p><p>He wanted to ask questions, wanted to understand, and then something strange happened that didn’t give him a chance to learn more. Comms started going off all at once. The sound was deafening. Cal shifted against him, wincing. Boba promptly squirmed until he could wrap his arms around the small Jedi. Protective. </p><p>Striker answered his first. “Vod,” Knives snapped as a way of greeting. “Pull up the Senate Stream- now. You have to watch this mayhem!” </p><p>Dice rushed over to the holoprojector and keyed up the live stream. Cal groaned in response to the uproar that escaped the holo. Boba pressed his hand over the other’s exposed ear while he tried to read the rapidly scrolling banner on the bottom of the screen. There was a face hiding against his chest, but he was fixated on the image. Oh, <i>oh</i> it was happening!</p><p>“Kriff,” Dice blurted out loudly. “Does this mean I’m a Kenobi or a Fett?”</p><p>“Means you are still an idiot,” Jackdaw offered up helpfully. “Now shut it. I’m trying to listen!” </p><p>Boba felt the moment Striker turned to look at him. He forced his gaze away from the image and flashed his ori’vod what he hoped was a friendly smile. Yeah, he suddenly got why buir had left him with this particular Battalion. He hadn’t swindled them yet. They didn’t know he was rigging the betting pool-</p><p>“Bob’ika.”</p><p>“Ori’vod.”</p><p>“The truth, now. How long have they been married?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GASP! THE TRUTH IS OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe the Prime would back him? Between the two of them, they certainly could get the stubborn man to wear proper clothing and armor. Except- he weaved the credit chip over and under through his fingers while he frowned. There was no war now.</p><p>What were they going to do?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....I told myself I would finish this story and I somehow did it. </p><p>This started as a cracky idea, distracting me from other WIPs, but I love where this has gone. I appreciate that all of you have also enjoyed this story along the way.</p><p>This...</p><p>This is my first real completed sandcastle and I want to thank you all for encouraging me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Gamble<br/>
<i>to play at any game of chance for money or other stakes. to stake or risk money, or anything of value, on the outcome of something involving chance: to gamble on a toss of the dice.</i><br/>
<b>☆</b></p>
</div>The shock went through the vode like a tsunami, fast and unrelenting. They had parents- <i>actual</i> parents. Elation and confusion ran rampant. There were murmurs about why hadn't they both come forward sooner? Why now? The biggest question, of course, was whether or not Boba had known the whole time... Cody was betting the brat had known.<p>The fight over what name to take was on the mind of most of the vode around him. There had been talks that one certain battalion was not looking to take either Fett or Kenobi, rather petition for a completely different family. Jango had merely snorted and waved a hand through the air when someone had decided to bring that particular rumor up.</p><p>
  <i>Do what you want, do what makes you happy.</i>
</p><p>They were being given actual choices.</p><p>Yet, somehow, Cody sat alone, off to the side with conversations going chaotically around him, just staring at an object in his hands. Vode chattered loudly, coming up with grand plans fit for holodramas. What had once been just fanciful dreams were things to be offered out to others. He didn’t partake in coming up with even more wild scenarios about what life would now be like. No, Cody stared at the credit chip, brain misfiring a few times while he tried to come to terms with the fact he had won. He had been right. </p><p>Prime and Kenobi had been married the whole karking time!</p><p>Boba hadn't said a word.</p><p>What was he even supposed to do with his winnings? Obi-Wan, er, buir had been in meetings around the chrono nonstop and there were whispers of leaving Coruscant. Those whispers fueled the whimsical dreams of his vode. They were never going to calm down at this rate.</p><p>He flipped the chip in his fingers while the sensation of borrowed clothing from his buir pulled at his mind. They were loose, light, and very much not designed to wear under armor. His jaw jerked slightly to the side as the old argument bubbled up in his mind. How many times had he spoken loudly at the General regarding armor? Maybe the Prime would back him? Between the two of them, they certainly could get the stubborn man to wear proper clothing and armor. Except- he weaved the credit chip over and under through his fingers while he frowned. There was no war now.</p><p>What were they going to do?</p><p>“Cody,” a voice sliced through his pondering and caused him to glance up in mild confusion. Fox stood there, a squirming Boba under one arm and a bemused looking padawan under the other. Oh, right, hadn’t Boba made a friend finally? Anakin had nearly erupted when buir had actually given the strange padawan a cup of tea. </p><p>
  <i>”But Master-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, do calm down, Anakin. You said this tasted rather like I had boiled twigs. Padawan Kestis appreciates the flavor. We are merely doing you a favor.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Cal had brought the cup of tea up to his lips and sipped politely. Cody had watched the way those eyes glinted with mischief. That one was going to be trouble in the future, but the good kind. Bob'ika had done well in finding that particular padawan.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Boba had promptly stolen the tea from Cal and took a swig. The result was swearing and laughter while General Kenobi just sighed loudly.</i>
</p><p>“Fox,” he said easily in greeting. The credit chip was promptly tucked into a pocket inside the front of his tunic while he raised an eyebrow at the two troublemakers. </p><p>“They tried to sneak into one of the meetings again.” Fox jostled the culprits in his arms and both boys burst out laughing. Any further explanation was cut off by Rex speed walking past them, Anakin hot on his heels like they were both being chased by something sinister. Emotions were clear on each face. Rex looked annoyed with a dash of resignation and Anakin looked flustered, bordering on upset. That couldn’t be good.</p><p>“But I heard they are taking Plo’s name! Why won’t you take mine? You all could be Skywalkers-”</p><p>Rex stopped abruptly and spun around to stare at his General. Stress was evident around his vod’s eyes. This clearly had been going on awhile. “All due respect, Sir, I don’t want you as my buir. I don’t know how many ways I can tell you no. None of us want to be Skywalkers. I respect you-” Cody could hear the ‘most of the time’ that was left unsaid. “-but we will not be taking your name.”</p><p>“But you are my battalion-”</p><p>Cody winced and Fox let out a loud sigh. </p><p>“Wrong statement,” Cal whispered loudly. Boba merely nodded in agreement. </p><p>“...General, it amazes me that you can be so brilliant and yet such a di’kut at the same time,” Rex bit out. </p><p>There might have been more, but Jango and Obi-Wan picked that exact moment to appear. Whatever retort Anakin might have come up with was forgotten as the hangar in the temple grew extremely silent. </p><p>“Well, it appears you were all waiting for some sort of news,” Obi-Wan said with faint amusement curling around the words. “Luckily, I have some to give you. The Council and the Senate have agreed that an expedition to Tython is a splendid idea.”</p><p>Murmurs went through the gathered vode and Cody could see various holo devices recording, Most likely keeping the vode not present in the loop. He shifted on the crate he was sitting on and found himself wincing when Boba was dumped on his lap rather roughly. What the kriff? Fox smirked before adjusting his own grip on Cal. The padawan made a face and muttered something about being perfectly able to stand on his own. Yeah, good luck with that one. Cody knew that Fox was certain the boy would run off, dragging Boba with him, and the best way to stop that was to keep a grip on both of them. </p><p>“Any of you that wish to come are welcome. It won’t be easy and we will most likely have many challenges ahead of us, but with time and all of us working together I am quite certain that our Clan will flourish.”</p><p>The symphony of delight and questions filled the space, drowning out even the thoughts in Cody’s mind. They were leaving, they were claiming a home.</p><p>His lips shifted into a faint smile. </p><p>There was no telling what Tython held for them, but it didn’t matter. They were going as a family together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>SIX YEARS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div>“Master Cordova,” Boba yelled while jumping down several stairs at once. His boots slammed into the ground, blades of grass kicking up around him. The jolt made his knees protest, but he was already racing after the man. “You promised-”<p>“Easy, young one,” the older Jedi said with amusement. The droid at his side chirped in amusement. “We weren’t leaving you behind. These new ruins are fascinating and I am sure your holo pal will love any images you send his way.” Boba felt his cheeks flush instantly. It wasn’t- Kriff. He did miss Cal, but they weren't holo pals! Sure, they messaged a lot and may stay up too late talking, but they were just friends. Yeah, just friends.</p><p>Master Tapal and the 13th had gone to Kamino with one mission in mind years ago. Cal had messaged with a delight that radiated across the message that they had found the means to stop the rapid aging. They had visited often over the years after that, bringing supplies and needed treatments for the vode, but they never stayed. Not all of the Jedi that visited stayed. Tython was merely a waystation for many of the peacekeepers.</p><p>A lot of the vode took up bounty hunting with buir to help finance the Clan, some embraced farming, and others created masterful pieces of art. More than half the furniture in the slowly rebuilding temple had been crafted by one of the vode. Some of the vode still traveled with the Jedi that roamed the galaxy. </p><p>Boba had heard rumors the bounty hunting guild was talking about setting up a base on Tython now. There were also rumors that several Mandalorian clans wanted to move to Tython. Buir and Obi'buir had both smiled in a way that he knew they were plotting something. Typical. </p><p>So much was changing.</p><p>Their Clan was spread far and wide, but Boba knew they’d always come home at some point, even if Tython was evolving. If only Cal would come back and stay-</p><p>“He...is weird like you,” he finally grumbled. “All about these old things. I’ll introduce you when he stops by next. Ba’vodu Plo said they were all coming in the next week. I guess Cal got into some more trouble or something and ori’vod Wolffe decided they needed to babysit him for a bit.” </p><p>“Oh? Is Master Koon planning on staying this time?” He noticed the man didn’t ask if Cal was staying. Whatever, he’d talk about ba’vodu Plo instead for a bit.</p><p>“That’s what Obi’buir said,” Boba said with a shrug while they climbed an old footpath. “I know Knight Tano was talking about helping train younglings here. I guess this is going to become a place of learning. Ba'vodu Plo and his clan of terrors are most likely going to help with that.” His shoulders slumped while he pictured tons of tiny Force wielding gremlins around. He was never going to have any peace now! </p><p>Eno chuckled softly. “It will all work out, young one. Now, let us see how much we can record of these new ruins before our home is overrun with the thirst for learning. When your dear friend arrives we can go look at those caves we found the kyber in.” </p><p>Boba made a face, recognizing the teasing for what it was. His disgruntlement didn’t last long and he found himself smiling. Soon Cal would be planetside and he could show him the wonders of the world his Clan was helping grow. </p><p>“I think...I need to start another betting pool with the vode.” Eno glanced over his shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow in question. “About how long it takes for you and Cal to get lost in ruins together once you meet. Keep in mind, old man, I’m the one who is going to court him- you can’t monopolize him forever.” The words left his mouth and then seemed to sink into his mind. Oh, <i>oh.</i> He had just admitted he wanted to end up living his life with Cal! Wait-</p><p>Eno Cordova threw his head back and started laughing. BD chortled along in amusement. </p><p>“Oh,” Eno said while wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye, "to be young and in love!”</p><p>“I am not! Shut up and get back to walking, we have ruins to find. Also, don’t you dare tell anyone I said that-”</p><p>“Your secret is safe with me and BD, young one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I started this with no real plot in mind and crafted as I went. </p><p>Now, in this sandcastle, Tython is home to many and the Jedi Order grows. A HAPPY FREAKING ENDING~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>